The present invention relates to golf bags, and in particular to a lightweight rigid golf bag or container structure having extendable legs for supporting the bag in a generally upright position for easy access to golf clubs stored therein.
There have been a variety of golf bags known in the prior art for carrying golf clubs by a golf player during the playing of a game of golf. Because many individuals walk during the playing of the game and carry their own golf bags, there have been many attempts to create lightweight bag structures which are easy to handle and carry to further enhance the enjoyment of a player's game. Conventional prior art golf bags have independent self-supporting legs which enable a player to remove a bag from his shoulder, place the bag against the earth, and support the bag in a tripod position to permit easy access to the clubs stored therein. Examples of prior art golf bags of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,471,766 to Wolfe, 1,693,889 to Dick, 1,954,413 to Hunter, 2,186,491 to Meyer, 2,324,439 to Thommen, 2,768,668 to Santosuosso, 4,834,235 to Solheim et al. 4,949,844 to Yang, 5,036,974 to Ross, 5,082,218 to Hoffman, 5,154,377 to Suk, 5,178,273 to Igaroshi and 5,236,065 to Quellain, among others.
The present invention relates to an improved golf bag or container structure of the type described hereinabove, including a rigid, impact resistant, lightweight golf bag or container having a pair of pivotably mounted legs with a unique pivot structure to enable the legs to be pivoted to a tripod position for supporting the bag or container upright. The invention further includes a separable fastener attached between the legs and the rigid bag body or container so that the legs may be fixed against the bag out of the way while the bag is being carried. This arrangement permits the legs to be easily pivoted to a tripod support position by releasing the separable fastener when the bag or container is placed on the ground.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of a rigid, impact resistant, lightweight golf bag having a pivoting leg structure which enables the bag to be maintained in an upright position, permitting easy access to the bag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf bag in which the support legs of the bag are positioned against the body of the bag so as not to interfere with a player carrying the bag while he is walking between shots.
A further object of the invention is to produce a golf bag or container which can be easily and cheaply manufactured.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part, will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and other advantages of the invention will be realized and obtained by the combinations particularly pointed out in the written description and claims, as well as the drawings.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only. The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated in and constitute part of the specification to illustrate the preferred embodiment of the invention, and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.